


Mikannie one-shots

by An_Absolute_Annie_Simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I struggle to write any form of unrequited love, Like, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One-Shots, very requited love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Absolute_Annie_Simp/pseuds/An_Absolute_Annie_Simp
Summary: I don't have much of a creative outlet at the moment with school work and the like, and with my recent obsession with Attack on Titan I though, "eh, why not?". So, yeah. This'll all be just Mikannie one-shots if I decide to add more to it, I don't really know, I just like the characters and the dynamic they typically have. :)-Lauren
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	1. Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I've tried writing stuff like this, but it's definitely the first time I've felt coherent enough for others to read it! Enjoy :)

Annie's legs dangled lazily off her friend's bed, as she aimlessly strummed the ukulele she had picked up off of the floor. With a sly smile drawn across her face, she began to strum some simple chords, propping her back gently against the metal framing of the cradle that encompassed her and a tense mikasa, face down in a physics textbook. When she invited her over to study, Annie didn't truly expect such, and as payback for this breaking of an unspoken promise to Annie, she resolved to agitate her soft-featured friend by any means available - one such being cradled in her lap.  
"I was scared of dentists and the dark," Annie's lips closed into her traditional smirk from the off-key harmony with her instrument, widening, seeing Mikasa's eyes glance from the book to stare curiously, with only a hint of hostility, into Annie's. Struggling to maintain composure at the sudden intimacy - Annie resting shoulder-to-shoulder with the now successfully agitated girl, blushing only slightly - continued "I was scared of pretty girls-" she briefly averted gaze "and starting conversation." Mikasa's book suddenly closed as she shifted vaguely towards the blonde instigator of the unfolding scenario, rattling Annie noticeably.  
"You were scared of me, eh?" A sly smile upon Mikasa's lips. A deep scarlet across her face being almost as much of a tell as her stammer, Annie responded "it's the lyrics to a song Mik, s-shuddup." A wider smile now presented itself on Mikasa's face, now slightly leaning towards Annie.  
"You didn't deny that I'm pretty." A soft mockering tone to her otherwise expressionless statement as Annie only went more red.  
"I, uh, baby, running down to the Riptide" Annie desperately tried to hide her embarrassment in her playing, proved unsuccessful when a soft hand hooked around her strumming figures, and dragged them down into Mikasa's lap.  
"Taken away by the dark side" Annie murmured without any instrumental playing, eyes locked onto their now holding hands.  
"Go on, finish it." Mikasa now had a slight domineering command to her voice that caused Annie to hiccup slightly and her heart to flutter.  
"I wanna be your right han-" Mikasa, in one swift motion, disarmed the ukulele from Annie's weak grasp and straddled herself onto her lap.  
"-h, hand man. Uh, mik you-" the butterflies into her stomach exploded as Mikasa leaned in and placed her head against Annie's, only centimeters from her lips.  
"You wanna be mine?" Mikasa's voice thick with longing. Annie's face only deepened, her look of panic readable from a mile away, as she slightly nodded and felt her second hand get taken up with her first, and both lifted to rest palm-up on the top of her head. One slumped back against the bed Mikasa took one hand to gently caress Annie's soft jawline, drawing her index finger along her cheek, up and back down her nose, and drew a thumb up slowly to her lips. A smile drew upon Mikasa's face as her thumb lowered, and filled the gap between their lips. Mikasa took no time in filling her previously empty hand with a large clump of Annie's hair, and drew her deeper into the kiss, as Annie started to push back against her with her lips, and drew the two up to become perpendicular to the bed. The two broke apart momentarily to breathe and gaze into each other's eyes, before meeting in the middle between them, Annie digging her nails slightly into Mikasa's neck; her in turn lifting Annie's shirt and digging deeply into her back.  
After what felt like a lifetime the two broke the passionate kiss, gasping for breath. Struggling for words, Annie was relieved as Mikasa filled the void, " god, this is much better than beating you to the floor just to look into those crystal eyes of yours" and chuckled slightly. Annie, too, chuckled and retorted " There were much easier ways to stare into my eyes than losing to me every week in PE." Mikasa jovially pouted and responded "that's not how I remember PE going at all!"  
"Oh yeah! Prove it." Annie laughed, ceasing as Mikasa proceeded to fulfill her wish and pin her against the bed.  
"God, if I had known all it took was poorly singing 'riptide' to get you to pin me to your bed, I'd have known the cords off by heart." A smile reformed across Annie's face as it now became mikasa blushing profusely. Flustered, and lacking the words for a response, Mikasa drew her into another deep kiss. As they broke, Annie simply murmured " I'll always be your right hand man." And pressed a small kiss on the blushing girl's forehead.  
"W-We should get back to revising" Mikasa looking vaguely dazed as she suggested such, causing Annie to lift her back up.  
"Yeah, but it's much more fun to look into those pretty gems of yours." She winked as Mikasa looked down, caught off guard at the now intentional compliment. "Do you know how long I've waited to tell you how amazing you are?" Annie continued, high off the exhilaration the environment had manifested, " How long I've wanted to stare deep, deep into your eyes-" she pushed Mikasa gently up against the back of the bed frame, " -and whisper quietly into your ear-" she paused for dramatic effect, slowly guiding her cheek along Mikasa's up to her ear, " and say 'you look so beautiful -" she cupped Mikasa's face with her right hand, her left at the back of Mikasa's knee, slowly lifting her leg up as Annie leaned over her lean body, " - I want you. I just never knew you felt the same way.'" Mikasa was left stunned, both hands resting gently on Annie's hips as she slowly descended to now be the one straddling Mikasa's lap. Annie traced her face with her hand from Mikasa's knee, drawing the outline, and caressing what she could.  
They sat like that, both fluctuating from caressing, to grabbing behind the neck to pull the other into a rough, or soft kiss, finally breaking at the sound of Eren returning home.  
"Oh fuck!" Annie breathed, chuckling slightly, "I was meant to leave an hour ago." Mikasa beamed slightly, and responded "it's fine, it was worth it, you becoming mine, baby" Annie blushed at the dumb nickname, " you're not giving me pet names based off fucking 'riptide'!" The two broke off into a fit of laughter, not realising the door had become ajar with Eren appearing to say hello, "Hey, I'm back, I- are you guys-?" Annie looked to see her reflected look of shock in Mikasa's panicked eyes, widening as they became aware of the position they were in. Quickly composing herself, Annie lent in, whispered "see you tomorrow, okay?", gave a quick kiss on the nose to Mikasa, got up, and strode out the door, remarking "later, Jeagar.", as she passed him, beginning to blush furiously as soon as she heard "see you tomorrow, babe!" call out from the room behind her. Hearing the ensuing tidal wave of questions from Eren whilst she tied her shoes, Annie softly chuckled to herself wondering 'what song should I bring to her tomorrow?' As she slowly stepped out of the residency of her now girlfriend.


	2. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey." Annie's eyes flickered up from her doodle of Eren being floored from the fight earlier today. Mikasa, looking breathtaking as ever, hovered above her desk, oddly seeming nervous, although Annie could have just been overanalyzing her. When she got to her eyes though, she couldn't help but stare into the dark, ominous apprehension in them: the eyes of a beautiful, rare doe looking down the scope of a hunter. Annie couldn't distinguish why she looked like this, however, and in her ambition to read those shadowy eyes alluding to an unsolvable mystery she completely missed what the girl was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I did not intend to write another oneshot so soon after the first. I don't imagine that I'll be able to keep this place, even for tomorrow let alone the far future, but I am enjoying writing these, so I may write more in future!

"Hey." Annie's eyes flickered up from her doodle of Eren being floored from the fight earlier today. Mikasa, looking breathtaking as ever, hovered above her desk, oddly seeming nervous, although Annie could have just been overanalyzing her. When she got to her eyes though, she couldn't help but stare into the dark, ominous apprehension in them: the eyes of a beautiful, rare doe looking down the scope of a hunter. Annie couldn't distinguish why she looked like this, however, and in her ambition to read those shadowy eyes alluding to an unsolvable mystery she completely missed what the girl was saying.   
"What?" Annie blinked a couple times, clearly conveying absolute confusion, to which Mikasa blushed slightly, and a suppressed cackle was heard from across the room. Annie's eyes darted over, spotting an apologetic looking Historia glancing down at her laces, and a maliciously curious Ymir covering her mouth as she ogled at the sight before her. Mikasa mumbled a bit, and shyly reiterated "Do you wanna go on a date with me after school?", turning bright red at Annie's slight look of horror at the word "date". Annie had been obsessed with Mikasa for years, since the first time she saw her down a year 12 a whole foot taller than her, after he had begrudgingly moved out of the way of a corridor, and jeered "Bitch!" at her as she started to walk through the newly created path. Mikasa compassionately made sure he wouldn't generate a new blockade any time soon, and dropped him onto her knee. Several times. Annie had never seen such determination in anyone before, let alone such an attractive individual as Mikasa. That was 4 years ago, and seeing Mikasa as also a compassionate, caring person for anyone around her able to be cared for only intoxicated Annie more with the thought of her.  
But Annie's fear presented itself at the proposal, irrespective of this sudden memory Annie had, not because of what a date entailed, but because why Mikasa was asking it. Ymir had a knack for trying to force others to get into what she saw as "perfect couplings", which, whilst typically accurate reads, were preceded with dares and persuasions to force such pairings. And, funnily enough, Ymir was eying the interaction unfolding in front of her with a desperate look of glee to her, as if Annie's response would determine Ymir's life.  
Despite seeing this obvious setup, Annie had resolved herself to the truth that Mikasa would never care about her back -she never even looked at Annie, it was a wonder she even knew her name - and so wanted to make the situation as interesting as possible.  
"Well Ackerman," Annie glanced away from Ymir to slyly lock eyes with the bright red person before her "are your friends over there invited too?" She shifted her eyes to take a quick glance at the couple opposite the room suddenly taking a great interest in the window closest to them, getting Mikasa to follow her gaze and hurriedly look down at her feet in vague shame, her face burning harder than before. "Because whilst I'd love to date the great Mikasa Ackerman," Annie resumed on, emphasizing the "great" before her title, "but little me couldn't possibly spend time alone with someone of such, such status! What would others think, that you asked me out as a dare?" , Annie's voice ripe with contempt and vague uninterest. At her final remark Mikasa's eyes flared with panic, causing a slight tension in Annie's chest to cause such emotions to her, and Mikasa shot back, rushed, "Please, Ymir has been pestering and heckling me for weeks to do this, and I did just want to shut her up, and I get it if you don't want to go out with me, I assumed as much, but you genuinely are an interesting person and I truly would like to get to know you!" At that, Annie's face flushed with shock, but she quickly shook it off and sniped back, "That doesn't answer my question. Are they coming?" Mikasa bit her lip and quietly murmured "N-no.", to which Annie smiled up at her, in her traditional smirk which made mikasa hide behind her scarf more than she already was, despite already looking like she was being consumed by it.  
"See you tonight then. Round mine, 4:30 or don't bother, you can learn all about me from inside my own house." Mikasa stood more rigid than before, in slight shock, eyes wide, but with a flicker of suppressed excitement to them, echoing her very slight shaking.   
"Uhh, y-yeah! I'll, uh, see you then, then!" She began to hurriedly stumble off, stopping when she heard Annie's soft chuckle, "You don't know where I live, idiot. How are you supposed to get to mine without an address?" Mikasa turned, redder than before, and tentatively stepped before Annie, murmuring for an address.   
"Sorry, I can't quite hear you, come closer?" She asked as a command, compelling Mikasa to lower closer to Annie's face. Annie felt the heat build in her cheeks, but she whispered "closer.", and drew Mikasa in by her neck, hearing an audible gasp from historia, Ymir and Mikasa, causing interest to rise among other members of their school in the room eating lunch. She drew herself up to be right against Mikasa's ear, softly spoke her address, drew her face back to lock eyes with Mikasa, and relieved the tension of her hand on the raven haired girl's neck, instead drawing her hand across her face, and booping her nose. With a smile, Annie broke contact, and resumed her drawing, seemingly breaking the spell she had intoxicated Mikasa with, as she staggered away to an almost leaping Ymir, and an apologetic Historia.  
Well. Annie thought to herself, tonight's gonna be interesting.

Mikasa's heart pulsated against the firm pressure of her hands against her chest. Her breathing was slightly unsteady, she had been so prepared whilst walking towards the address she was given, but now standing before it she felt… scared? Mikasa had never been intimidated by an opponent: no size, no stature, nothing could waver her steely resolve to crush whatever was before her. But then she had walked up to the beautiful little blonde that kept quiet at the back of all of her classes, never spoke, intimidated most of the school, and got perfect grades. Her heart hadn't stopped racing from when she was pulled in to Annie's soft features, her sharp icy eyes, her cute smirk, her soft facial shape, until she had finally distracted herself, after picking out clothes, by annoying Eren for a few minutes. Then her brain reminded her of the time pressure, and she was running up a hill again. Ymir had gone over what to do and say, and then Historia had found Annie afterwards and informed her that Ymir was an idiot - and if it wasn't for herself then Ymir would have spent forever alone - and told her how to actually approach Annie.   
"Saying 'just be yourself' is quite clique, but definitely don't put up a facade or anything, Annie can read you from a mile away." Historia told her this as if knowing her as she knew herself.  
"She can read just me, or anyone?"  
Historia shifted uneasily and softly replied, " well, you're not exactly hard to read, but no she can read anyone. I was in her classes since reception, she's sharp witted and agile as much in boxing as in the flow of conversation. She also won't open up much," Historia continued, mikasa wondering if they had been close before for Historia knew all this, and why they weren't still if that was the case, "but she's truly sweet and sensitive once she does. You chose right" Historia smiled.  
"Thanks. I need to go get ready now, I think I'm already slightly behind time!" Mikasa picked up her pace, hearing Historia call farewells from behind her.  
Despite all of what Historia had helped her with, Mikasa was a nervous wreck when walking towards the door. What if I fuck up, what if she hates me, what if? The door swung open as she raised her hand to knock.   
"Annie…" Mikasa stared on in shock. The typically modestly dressed, simple grey hoodie, loose fit jeans Annie, stood before her in an elegant light blue dress, matching her eyes perfectly. Mikasa in a simple top, knee high, flowing skirt and slight jewelry felt uncomfortably underdressed. She hadn't failed to see the pretty, metal ring that Annie timidly played with when hearing such an unspoken compliment, and responded quietly "Do you like it? I worried it might have been too much?" Mikasa snapped out of her stupor and revoked, "Not at all! I have just never seen you- never thought you'd wear- I… you look amazing." A small blush played upon Annie's cheeks, as she glanced away and silently reached out to take Mikasa inside. Mikasa met her hand and allowed herself to be drawn into a large hallway with various open rooms and options. Annie shuffled nervously upon closing the door, gently kicking the floor a bit with her foot, and glanced up from her focus on the foot to motion Mikasa towards an open room on the right. Mikasa smiled to herself, and fought back the urge to say something stupid like "I never thought the reserved, badass, stoic Annie would become such a timid, mess" to fill the comfortable, if slightly tense, silence. But she couldn't help herself pull on Annie's strings a little bit as she sat down on the large double bed in the centre of the room, and remarked "So… do you bring all your women to your bedroom immediately on the first date, or should I feel special?" She felt a triumphant relief as she saw a faint blush reappear on Annie's face, yet she managed to respond, "Well, I just couldn't help myself with you, the others have to wait until at least the third to get here!" Mikasa pouted in protest, but inwardly screamed at the adorable smirk playing across Annie's face as she walked over close, and laid down beside Mikasa. Mikasa followed in suit, turning so that they were again inches from one another, noses almost touching.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." They laid staring at the other, both wanting to make a move, or have the other make a move, but feared both and so silently laid together, eyes locked in a gentle admiration of the other, until finally Mikasa too the initiative and spoke up.   
"I really didn't expect you'd want to go on a date with me." To which Annie softly laughed, "Well, this is kinda a lousy excuse for a date so far, but why wouldn't I? I mean, you're Mikasa fucking Ackerman," Mikasa fucking Ackerman scoffed, provoking Annie to raise her voice slightly, whilst still gentle, "I mean, it's true! You're so incredible, and I just hide at the back of class rooms, I've always wanted your outgoing demeanor, but my default is just to intimidate others, and nobody ever goes near me now." Annie looked slightly downcast, causing Mikasa to rise up and rebuke "I went near you."  
"You did. And now you're here, on my bed, in a date with me. See, I have many ways to scare away others." Annie laughed into a half sigh and carried on, rising to meet Mikasa's eyes; "Seriously, if I get too much, throw yourself out my window, the hedges make for soft landing." Not knowing how to respond, Mikasa took Annie's hand in hers and pressed their foreheads together. Mikasa recognised Annie's eyes glistening, but chose to ignore it, instead playing softly with her ring whilst maintaining their contact.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." Annie's response sounded much more soft than the rest of her talk. They had sat there, foreheads pressing against the other, hands joined for long enough that Mikasa felt her legs go slightly numb. But it was nothing like the complete numbness she felt as Annie whispered "screw it." and pressed her lips against Mikasa's. Quickly recovering from the shock, Mikasa pushed back and the two fought for control, pulling them both down onto the bed and lying together, exploring each others' mouths, running hands softly against each others' faces, bodies, feeling momentarily as one. Mikasa got atop Annie and broke the kiss, still only hovering inches from her mouth, to pull Annie up slightly and gaze deeply into her eyes.   
"I love you." Annie murmured in her daze, before eyes widening as she realised what she said and turned bright red. Mikasa smiled widely, and lent in against her burning ear, whispering "Sorry, I couldn't quite hear you.", causing a much deeper shade of red. Mikasa pulled back and cocked her head slightly, maintaining eye contact with Annie through her hands as she tried desperately to cover her mortification with them. "You're gonna need to speak up."  
"I- I love you." Annie covered her eyes and shook slightly, looking completely out of control. Mikasa stopped putting up her mocking stance, and gently lifted Annie's hands away from her face, softly smiling at her.   
"It's ok, I love you too." Mikasa practically glowed as she saw Annie's face turn from pure panic, to surprise, to joy, to ecstasy in a matter of seconds. "Now," Mikasa continued, "I was to get to know the girl who's been on my mind for years." She laid back down, Annie instinctively nuzzling her face into Mikasa's shoulder, making a sound akin to purring as Mikasa drew her in by wrapping herself around the girl, and laid there, beginning to softly converse with her.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"I love you." Mikasa smiled, hours had passed, but the words still felt anew.  
"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I really enjoy fluff! I'm currently writing a long chaptered angst fic that I'll eventually put up on here, but it's so much easier to write fluff, if slightly less interesting to write, for me at least. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!!  
> -lauren :)


	3. Bedhead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol oneshot compared to the previous, I just liked the idea of Annie having bedhead (bedhair?)   
> -lauren :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I might have problem, but hey, my gay little self is enjoying writing these so yeah! Enjoy

Annie had overslept. She sheepishly looked over at their old clock ticking seamlessly as it did when they put it up 3 months ago. However something was off about it, namely that the hour hand was at '9' instead of '7'. Annie blinked away the sleep out of her eyes, rubbing them to readjust what she was staring at. No, it wasn't off, she was just late. It was the first day her girlfriend had not slept over at hers in a week - the two practically lived together except that Mikasa sometimes used her place to appease Eren who was still uncomfortable hanging out with the two of them since he had made an inappropriate comment and received a head injury from Annie's foot - and therefore the first time she had to set an alarm to wake, rather than feeling her arms become constricted as Mikasa squeezed Annie to wake her up so they could spend the morning together. Apparently, her alarm was not as sufficient as Mikasa's constriction, and so she had overslept and missed the chosen time for the couple to meet up and go on a morning walk together.  
Annie stumbled out of her bed, in a vague panic, as she worried about what Mikasa would think: "hey, sorry I overslept, I clearly don't care about you as much as you thought" or "hey, I didn't feel like going and today and just didn't care enough to tell you." She sighed and gently knocked her head against the wooden panelling of her door, before gently prying it open and walking towards her kitchen. However, Annie nearly leapt out of her skin when she turned the corner to become nose-to-nose with a girl standing in the hallway. Composing herself, Annie got back up off of the floor she had fallen onto, and flung herself into the arms of a bemused looking Mikasa. She stayed like that for about a minute, before slowly unwrapping herself and, stifling tears, began to apologize.  
"I'm so sorry, Mik! I slept through, like, two alarms, and was just so used to you being there to wake me up, I really wanted to go out with you, I'm so sorry I-" Mikasa cut the flustered girl off by pressing their lips gently together, breaking apart, and planting her forehead on Annie's.   
"It's ok, you're up now and I'm here. We can spend some time here instead; your bedhead is adorable." Annie blushed and smiled up at the girl, nodding slightly in agreement, and proceeded onwards to the kitchen, wrapping the fingers of her right hand around Mikasa's left, and softly pulling her along.   
"Have you eaten?" Annie frowned as her partner shook her head and continued, "I'm making us pancakes then, you could get back into pyjamas and we could spend the day in bed together, if you'd like?", beaming up at her. Mikasa looked at her slightly, quickly nuzzled into her neck, and snuck off into their bedroom while Annie whisked the pancake batter together.  
Ten minutes came and went, and the pancakes lay prepared on the counter as Annie looked up to bring them to the bedroom, before turning and jumping at the sight before her. Mikasa stood in the doorway again, now wearing a new, oversized black hoodie, consuming most of her legs, and extending slightly over her knuckles so just her fingers were visible. Annie looked for a second, wondering why it looked so familiar, and adorable, before realising: it was one of her hoodies she hadn't worn in months, precisely 3 months ago as a 1month anniversary present. It wasn't that she didn't like it - Annie adored it as demonstrated by her immediate swoon towards Mikasa, seeing her wear it - but that she was scared to ruin it by wearing it.  
"Mik, you look so cute in that." Annie sounded slightly in shock, emphasized seeing Mikasa blush when continuing, "I love it."   
"Well, you said before that you were scared to wear it, so I thought I would wear it for you." Annie smiled in response, and carried their breakfast into the bedroom past Mikasa. The two cuddled up, Annie resting into Mikasa's shoulder, as the two ate in a peaceful silence. Mikasa shifted so that her chin was resting on Annie's head, before lowering to instead be pressing her lips where her chin was. Pressing a kiss on the side of her head, Mikasa murmured "I think you should always style your hair like your bedhead, you look adorable with it." Annie playfully prodded her elbow into Mikasa's stomach and retorted, "I don't want to look adorable, I want to look intimidating" and jovially put on a pout. Mikasa chuckled and responded, "That's even more adorable." smiling, seeing Annie glance away, blushing. Mikasa pressed up against her face and whispered, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Annie turned to face her, and their lips joined naturally, as if second nature to them. Parting, Annie asked "How about we spend the rest of the day laying here?" Mikasa smiled.  
"Sounds good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write a oneshot every day, definitely not, but maybe?


	4. Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie Leonhardt, top fighter of the school finally meets a competitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love enemies-to-lovers, and whilst I don't think I did it perfectly, I think I showed an alright transition from a somewhat negative disposition to a loving one. Idk, I tried!

To begin with, being beaten wasn't annoying for Annie, moreso just new. Truthfully, she had never had anyone able to stand up to her, let alone best her. But this new girl, Ackerman, was something different: perfect grades, reserved compassion, exceeding skill unlike anything Annie had ever seen. She soon realised that how she saw the new girl was how others saw her, only in terms of skill of course. The two did have distinct differences in attitude to school, to social behaviour, but by having this similar strength, rumours immediately spread of Annie having a competitor. Of course, Annie didn't care; little phased her beyond Reiner throwing crumpled paper at her in art with comments "Bertholdt" had said about her. This was usually resultant in Annie forcibly leaving class early after throwing a chair as response. Surprisingly, Reiner was one of her only friends, not that she cared. Annie's threatening demeanor and dismissive tone would shy away anyone from asking her for a pencil, let alone befriending her. This made it unusual for when once in a lunch break, a lean, raven haired girl tentatively stepped up to where Annie was. Absentmindedly drawing a recreation of the chair colliding with Reiner's desk, Annie missed when the girl spoke something, until she coughed slightly and asked "Annie?"  
"Mmm?" A slight hum as response, as Annie slowly removed a headphone from one ear. "I was wondering, did you want to spare after school?" The girl reiterated, gauging the vague interest of Annie, although it was masked under her usual look of indifference. Annie stared at the girl for a bit, causing her to look sheepishly to the side before simply asking "Why?".  
Mikasa refocused eye contact with the girl sitting towards her and, shifting slightly on the spot, replied "I've heard you're good at fighting, I want to see just how good." At this, Annie looked slightly bemused, sizing up the girl before her and deciding, fuck it, why not?  
"Whatever." Mikasa's eyes lit up, causing Annie to blush ever so slightly, and remembered "Cool. Oh yeah, I'm Mikasa by the way." ,and faintly waved her hand at Annie.  
"Annie, although I suppose you probably already knew that." Mikasa glanced aside and shyly responded in agreement before finishing their plans, "So I'll see you in the main gym directly after 5th period?"  
"Sure."  
"Cool."  
Annie, done with the conversation, looked back down and resumed her drawing. Mikasa seemed to hover a bit, looking down at Annie, before turning and slightly skipping away to her next lesson.  
Annie wasn't annoyed about being flawed the first time by this new girl, but after the 5th consecutive Friday of being knocked to the floor, Annie began to get annoyed at her.  
"Where the fuck did you learn to spare like this, Ackerman?" Annie lay sprawled on her back after having her legs swept out from under her whilst she was focused on her blocking the girl's punches.  
"Don't call me that, and my uncle. He's exceptional, clearly more so than whoever taught you."  
Annie, slightly shocked at the malice in her voice, sniped back whilst rising back up to stand, "I thought you didn't actually care about what others said, and that we could still be friends despite being considered rivals?" A kick landed on Annie's still lowered side, knocking her across the room.  
"I didn't, but you're getting on my fucking nerves with that nickname, Leonhardt."  
"Is that so, Ackerman?" Annie pushed herself up, bracing for any incoming kicks.  
"You're gonna regret that." Mikasa threw herself at the girl with a significant height, and stamina disadvantage. Despite this, Annie managed to hold her own, and retort "Is that so?", before cocking her head slightly. "Prove it, then."  
Annie decisively regretted her pushing of Mikasa, seeing the fury burn in her eyes at the provokation, and in no time at all was swept back to the floor, thus time with Mikasa pinning her down by the arms, legs either side of Annie's ribs. "Fuck you." Annie could do little to struggle against Mikasa's arm grip and pin; even if she was at full strength she would be unsuccessful. A sly smirk played across Mikasa's face, for some reason sending butterflies to Annie's stomach, and responded, "Oh? You'd like that wouldn't you?", a blush immediately burning across Annie's pale face. "You'd just love it if I got real close," Mikasa lowered her face down to be inches from Annie's, "and kissed you, wouldn't you?"  
Unable to compose words, Annie starred up into the grey eyes gazing down on her, and slowly nodded, mouth slightly ajar. Mikasa's expression shifted from triumphant mockery, to a sudden look of surprise, blushing slightly as she murmured "Wait, really?"  
Seizing the opportunity, Annie slid her leg around Mikasa's and flipped her so that Annie was on top, staring down. Similarly, Annie now lent down to Mikasa's face, and whispered "Since you aren't going to do it, I guess I will." and, smiling, pressed her lips into Mikasa's.  
Eyes wide, Mikasa quickly pressed into the kiss and, using the same technique as Annie, flipped back to get back on top, depenning the kiss by drawing Annie up so Mikasa was straddling her lap, then being able to put her hands behind Annie's head and draw her in deeper still. The two remained there, unbroken, shifting positions for the fight for dominance, before Annie got Mikasa pinned against her waist and she broke the connection of their lips with a slight gasp.  
"Ackerman, are you ticklish?" Mikasa's face flushed as she went to respond "I told you not to ca-" but was cut off in a fit of wriggling and gasping over Annie incessantly tickling her sides.  
"What's wrong, Ackerman, you didn't finish your sentence?" Annie smirked at the girl wreathing beneath her, hearing her manage to utter, between cries and laughs, "please, call me Mikasa!" Abiding to her wish, Annie stopped and drew her head up by the next, whispering into her ear "Ok, Mikasa, do you wanna come back to mine and sleep round for the night?", causing a shiver down Mikasa's spine at the mention of her name. All she could do is slowly nod, echoing Annie's earlier response to her. Quickly, Annie pulled her up so that they were wrapped in each other's arms, as Annie planted a final kiss on Mikasa's lips, and pulled her along by the hand to the changing room.  
Luckily nobody else was still at the school as they left off together holding hands. Previously, their weekly fights had gained much intrigue and brought crowds to watch, but after a dodged swing and an unexpected classmate in the line of fire, not many people were willing to watch anymore. That suited the couple just fine - it was never the crowd that drew them together to keep fighting. Nor was it the chemistry they now realised they had for each other; it was something more deeply connecting them: two halves of a soul finding wholeness in the other. But now fighting was over, and the two strolled to a small, remote part of the town they both resided in, as Annie walked towards a door and, unlocking it, beconed Mikasa in.  
The first thing to notice about house Leonhardt is how quiet it is: no children playing, no TV, no music, no conversation. Annie informed the house of her return, and pulled Mikasa into a room on the immediate left. As Mikasa close the door behind her, Annie waited until she turned around to throw herself onto the girl. There they peacefully transitioned to be laying together on the bed, eyes locked together, one of Annie's hands around Mikasa's waist, the other caressing her face, while Mikasa had both arms locked around Annie's neck, pressing the two gently together. A curious look arise upon Mikasa's face as she asked "Why is your house so quiet?" Annie smiled, looking down, and replied "I live alone… I, uh, my mum died early in my childhood, my dad left me a couple years back.", looking back up into the now sorrowful eyes, now very solemn.  
"...I'm so sorry," Mikasa's eyes glistened, "my parents are both gone too." The two pulled each other into a tighter embrace, and laid there: beginning the day as competition, laying now together, desperately trying to protect the other from the horrors the world had presented the two of them.  
Quietly, Mikasa asked after a substantial amount of time had passed, "Hey Annie?"  
"Mmm?" A hummed response, this time filled with affection and compassion reminiscent of Mikasa's own voice.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" Annie lightly chuckled, Mikasa joining in, escalating to the two loudly laughing together over the stupidly obvious question. Calming down, Annie locked eyes with Mikasa once more, pressed their lips together briefly, and responded "Of course, Ackerman."  
"Forever, Leonhardt?"  
"Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is now 4 works in 4 days, I have no clue how long I'll keep going, but I'm really enjoying writing these, so expect more in future!
> 
> I've never written stuff like this before, so if you like it then I'm super happy, bland also somewhat surprised!


	5. Stressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I've found out today that I have mocks in two weeks, and if this isn't contested like we're trying to due to how ridiculous it's been go give us this news with such little notice, then this'll be the last daily update, and I'll probably transition to slightly longer weekly installments. Regardless, I hope you're still enjoying these, I have no clue if they're actually good on not, but I enjoy righting them! :)

Annie glared down at the textbook in front of her. Chemistry, molecular bonding. It all made so much sense in lessons, but now staring at the questions asked of her, theory out the window, expecting answers to materialize from her own initiative - only now, 5 hours in, all that had disapaited, and all that's left was a puddle that was once Annie. Annie sighed - she wasn't going to get anywhere like this - closed her book and softly began to cry. Exams were only a few weeks away, and she didn't know how she was going to get through. In despairation, she stifled her tears and sent a soppy message to one of her only friends, Mikasa.   
Mikasa was perfect in every way: so smart; so resilient; such a calm temperament; such inginuety; such compassion; such incredibleness in the most stunning body possible, it's so difficult to like her from how amazing she is, and yet everyone does. But not like Annie; nobody liked Mikasa like Annie. She would never tell her this, of course, but her feelings for Mikasa had always been more than pletonic, since Mikasa had first decided to spend time with her in their first lesson together. Since then, she had always been there to support Annie during her times of anxiety, insecurity, the times she felt worthless or stupid, whenever she wanted to and whenever Annie needed it; this time was no different to Mikasa.  
"I'll be over as soon as I can!" An unread message replied to the still room, vacant if not for the sobbing blonde curled into a ball in the centre of her bed. 1, 2, 3 minutes passed and Annie's door slammed open, presenting an exhausted Mikasa, her eyes frantically scanning the room for her companion, a wild consern burning in her eyes. However, when she glanced at the bed, spotting her tiny friend, her consern immediately melded into a soft gaze of care and affection. She gently stepped towards the bed, deciding that Annie was in no condition to talk, and wrapped herself around Annie, her head nestled into Annie's neck, their knees locking together, as Annie's sobbing slowed, and her breathing steadied. Arms softly wrapped around hers, as Mikasa pulled her in deeper, and raised one hand to begin delicately stroking her hair. A warm smile slowly grew on Annie's face, as her eyes closed and she fell more into Mikasa's soft embrace. Mikasa began whispering sweet words of endearment and support to her captive, contently bound in her arms. Annie tried to focus on the words, but all she could focus on was how warm she felt, and how comfortable it was to be snuggled up in Mikasa's arms…  
Annie stared into the beautiful eyes she had only ever been able to steal glances at before, eyes piercingly grey, with a passionate desire in them, as the girl cupped her head in her hands, before drawing one down and pressing her to the wall. "Mikasa," Annie could only gasp out, burninf red in the face at Mikasa's sudden impulse, "Mikasa, you're so beautiful." A smile presented upon her lips, as she slyly replied "Am I so?", leaning in and wrapping her arms around Annie's neck. "I, I didn't think you liked me back?" Mikasa's smile softened, "of course I do, silly, why wouldn't I?"  
Blurry eyed, Annie tried to make sense of her surroundings: still her room, but so dark she almost didn't recognise it. She went to move her legs to get up, stopping having realised that her legs we ensnared by another pair of legs, and then it clicked - Mikasa never left.  
"Hey, beautiful." Her voice sent chills down Annie's spine. Her arms were still ensnared by Mikasa's before she had fallen asleep, but it was still light out when she had.  
"How long was I out for?"   
"Three hours, princess." It sounded like it should be condescension, but her voice carried such compassion, such tender care, that it felt more like a term of… endearment.   
"Why are you still here?" Annie tried to sound as non-agressive as she could muster in her deluded state. Mikasa chuckled softly and responded, "Well, you messaged me saying you needed me, and then fell asleep in my arms, what was I mean to do?" Annie blushed and looked down to focus on the ring she was playing with on her finger, as Mikasa lent into her, and whispered quietly, "You talk in your sleep." and gave her a kiss on the cheek, suppressing laughter as Annie's face burned in response. Annie shifted around, trying to formulate a response.  
"I, uh, I didn't, I mean I did, but I di-" Mikasa leaned in and kissed her on the lips, parting, and stroking her hair, cradling Annie's face with her other hand. "I meant everything I said too, I for a while thought you were still conscious saying everything," a smile played upon Mikasa's caring face "until you started snoring, that is." Seeing Annie blush, she laughed again, and drew her into anorher kiss. Once breaking, Annie suppressed a yawn, whilst try to say something. Mikasa, noticing this, simply asked, "Are you still tired?"   
A slight nod.  
"Do you want to go to sleep?"  
A slight nod. Annie looked down, slightly sheepish.  
"... Do you want me to stay here, with you?"  
Annie looked up, a slight nod. Mikasa drew her into one more kiss, and the two went to sleep in each others' arms.  
"Goodnight, princess."


	6. The butterfly effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, not as long as I hoped to write given the time I've been away. Revision is kicking my ass, so yeah I may be fine a bit, but I'll be back! We can hope, at least.   
> \- Lauren :)

Annie's eyes felt numb against the declining sun before her. Once, she sat there before, with widened eyes burning with sorrow at the lost opportunity. She was not going to lose it again. As she stared on, waiting for her elongated companion to join her, a small butterfly flew before her, it's wings the potential to cause a distant cataclysm. Yet now here before her, it drew Annie into the past, it's wings flapping before then as they did before her now.  
Three years younger, Annie sat on a withered bench, vacant of a couple. Annie desperately wanted Mikasa there, but her fear had choked her throat with insecurity and doubt, silencing her offer as Mikasa parted with her for what was potentially the last time.   
"I'm going to miss you," Mikasa's eyes looked full of indistinguishable emotion that shook Annie to the core, "I so wish we could have gone to the same uni." She had stopped before Annie's door, hesitant to keep walking. "Stay in contact, please?" Annie felt out of body, watching the stoic, reserved Mikasa opening her shell, emoting such compassion and care for Annie that she felt at loss.  
"Uh, yeah, of course. Will you be able to visit?" Mikasa shook her head and smiled softly.  
"No, the scholarship doesn't account for anything but paying rent and food," Mikasa glanced up from her feet to stare into Annie's eyes, taking her hands into hers, with an urgent care, "but I'll see you in three years," Mikasa had a soft jovial sound to her voice as she continued "-and we can get that house together, as you promised."

Annie sat on the bench in despair. She should have kissed her; told her she loved her: done something, anything dammit.

"I guess I'll see you then, then. So long as you haven't found someone who you'd rather move in with." A dry smile played upon Annie's lips, trying desperately to not show the pained jealousy she felt at even a hypothetical suitor spending a second with Mikasa.  
"Annie." Mikasa squeezed their hands tighter. "There is no-one like you. There will be no-one for me but you." And with that, she released her hands, and turned to walk on, a tear dropping to the floor. Annie should have run to her; in her mind she did: turning her around, kissing her, telling her that she was all that ever mattered and all that ever would. But she stood there, unable to move, frozen in sorrow. Frozen in that moment, for three damn years. The butterfly's wings flapped once more, and the memories faded to the setting sun before her.  
Promises were a thing Annie held dear. But to Mikasa, she couldn't. Three years of yearning, of wanting to pick up that damned phone and tell her everyone: every pained second without her, every moment that felt empty without her, every time she felt lost, or uncertain, or scared. She wanted to tell her everything, anything, something. Yet there she sat, three years of silent waiting broken by a soft murmur, bringing Annie's hands to shake in her lap; her pulse to accelerate; her eyes to glisten.   
"A-annie?" 

A thousand thoughts broke Annie's facade of uninterest, there was a question in her voice. Is it still you? Have you actually decided to speak to me again? Did you actually decide to come? Do you really think I still care?  
"Annie, I-" Mikasa trailed off as she saw Annie's head decline into her knees, and a loud sob echo out, as Annie's whole person shook, and she fell to the floor.   
Why didn't I just speak to her? Why didn't I just say "fuck it" and buy a fucking train ticket? Why didn't I do something, dammit why? 

A soft arm wrapped around Annie's shaking body, another cupping her legs, as she was swept slowly off the floor, her arms instinctively wrapping around Mikasa's neck.  
"It's been a while, I guess, hasn't it?" Annie nestled her face into Mikasa's neck in response, still sobbing onto her. Mikasa say where Annie once had, and stroked her hair as she readjusted Annie so that she was coddled up against Mikasa in a stable manner to free her arms. With her second free arm, she cupped Annie's face, and drew her from her own neck so that the girls were locked in eye contact. Through the years, Annie's eyes burned with regret, paining Mikasa to the core. She took a slight while to compose herself, finally deciding upon "So, is moving in together still an option?"   
A slight laugh began from Annie, enhancing as Mikasa joined in, until the two could barely control themselves, and drew together almost instinctively into a kiss.   
"Three years, yet this still feels like back on that last day together. God, I wish I had kissed you then, it still keeps me up at night." Annie looked down, as a small smile played upon Mikasa's face.  
"Leaving you that day was the most painful thing I've ever done, if you had kissed me that day I could've never left you. But we're here now. Let's make it count, yeah?" Annie looked up to make eye contact, still dreary eyed, puffy from crying.   
"I love you, Mikasa. I mean that. I never spoke to you at uni, I thought you would've found someone better than me by now." Annie faltered at the end of her sentence, Mikasa's eyes suddenly lighting up with wounded seriousness, "I meant what I said, that day three years back. Annie Leonhardt, you have been, are, and will forever be the girl for me. I love you for who you are, for how you make me feel, for who we are together. There is no-one better than you."   
Lacking words for a response, Annie nuzzled back into Mikasa's neck, still slightly sobbing, as she kissed hers back, as the sun set on the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this has made me realise how quickly I can read, Vs how slowly I can write. This doesn't bode well for my exams next year but oh well! If I do more they'll definitely be longer than this one! Have a lovely day, or night to whomever is reading this! :)


End file.
